


KOkoRO

by fatrock



Category: Vocaloid, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: AU, Adult!Arima, Child!Akoya, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, slightly yandere Arima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock





	KOkoRO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilmaeval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/gifts).



Somewhere in the distant future there was a scientist named Ibushi Arima. He had once been apart of group of scientists called Caerula Adamas. Gero Akoya had been killed while experimenting with their robot and Kusatsu Kinshiro was never to be heard from again, leaving Arima by himself with the robot. Now he was waisting his days away while trying to reprogram the robot's appearance and functions. He had never showed it to his other members but he had fallen in love with Akoya. In reality, Arima had wanted to give up and kill himself, however in truth the robot that had killed his very lover was what had kept him going. He swore that he'd make the robot learn how to behave like a human- no like Akoya, his precious Akoya whose smile lit up his face. 

"Ok, that should be all." Arima stood up from the robot 

The robot turned on. Amira's face lit up in hope as the robot's eye's lit up. The robot blinked once, twice, three times! Arima felt like jumping up and down like a young child, if only his body hadn't been too tired.

"Hello." Arima smiled wearily

"Hello?" the robot replied in a clear human like voice

Arima nodded his head,"I'm Arima, you're Akoya."

"I'm Akoya?"

Arima nodded his head again

"Akoya... I like that name..." Akoya began to walk around the room "Where is this?"

"Our home."

"Home?"

"A place to live in. Uh, a place that keeps you safe."

"Safe..."

"Yeah. So, Akoya what would you like to do?"

"More clothes.", Akoya pointed to the surgical dress he was wearing

"I forgot! Here's an extra change of clothes."

Arima showed Akoya to his room to change. After a while Akoya came out wearing loose blue jeans, and a red and white striped shirt. 

"How do I look?" Akoya asked

"Amazing.", Arima smiled

For the next few years, Arima raised Akoya as his own, teaching him about what humans do, soon enough Akoya learned how to express emotions. Except for one that Arima worked so long on that was still incomplete. Love. Akoya had no Heart, so he couldn't express love that a child could correctly. Despite taking care of Akoya, Arima would work straight through the nights to work on the Heart. Sometimes, Arima would explain some of the things that he worked with to Akoya.

\----------------

Akoya had grown older like a regular human would, except by then his creator, Arima was gone. Akoya stood in the empty work room, it felt spacious without his creator. Arima had passed away in his sleep, it had been 20 years since Akoya came to life. For Akoya, it had only been 10 years. Walking around the room, a certain computer screen caught his eye. Akoya walked over to it and turned it on. The screen had become blue, and a 3D plan came out, it was for a Heart. The plan had been almost done, 50% to be exact, there was a note by the plan; Need two keys, the first one was completed, the second was missing. Akoya touched the screen, the screen's color changed to green and the Heart was complete. Akoya eye's were blinded as the green screen became white and shone brightly in the room.

Akoya put his arm down, instead of being in the work room, Arima was infront of him. He ran up and hugged him. A warm feeling filled his chest, he finally knew what love was. He finally had a heart. Akoya was brought up to a glowing white sakura tree by Arima and the two rest there with their hands intertwined. 

 

 


End file.
